Live: 4x3
'The Voice '- Live 4x3 Chris : Witam widzów przed telewizorami ! Doczekaliście się kolejnego odcinka ? Chciał usłyszeć brawa , ale nikt nie odpowiedział . Chris : No cóż , bez zbędnego komentarza , zapraszam was do muzycznej bitwy w której zawodnicy staną do kolejnego boju . W składzie niestety nie ujrzymy już LeBrona , Rafaela oraz Andrei . Tak zostało ich 12 i ta liczba się będzie zmieszała. A czym ośmielą nas dzisiejsze występy ? Czy ponownie ujrzycie nadzieję w waszych faworytach ? To tylko w tym odcinku The Voice’a ! '' '' Rozpoczęcie Chris : Witam ponownie , nim zaczniemy powitajcie ponownie jurorów wraz z ich grupami ! Oto pierwsza z nich ! Wskazał na scenę i pierwsza kurtyna się odsłoniła. Chris : Oto grupa Pearl ! Nieoceniona Manali ! Przywitała się wysyłając buziaka w stronę widowni . Chris : Dziewczyna z dziwnym imieniem ! Mocha ! Mocha spojrzała się dziwnie , ale potem się uśmiechnęła . Chris : Chłopak o wrednej naturze – Kenneth ! Zaczął szpanować na scenie swoim ciałem . Chris : Pomyliły mi się konkursy .. No i ostatnia osoba – Arrrmando ! Wyskoczył machając swoimi włosami . Chris : Oto drużyna Pearl ! Nagle scena się rozjaśniła i wszyscy zawodnicy zniknęli a Pearl zasiadła wygodnie w swoim fotelu . Chris : Teraz nieoceniona grupa naszej sex bomby tego programu ! Vicey ! Nagle sceneria zmienia się na połyskujący , jasny róż z domieszką niebieskiego nieba . Wszyscy zawodnicy nagle wyskakują zza kurtyny . Chris : Oto pierwszy zawodnik i perełka drużyny Christina ! Zaszalała i skakała z zachwytu . Chris : romantyk sezonu – Todd ! Wychodzi i skłania się przed wszystkimi . Chris : Kolejna dziewczyna , która się przyczaja – Misty ! Nagle się pojawiła znikąd . Chris : I ostatnii z grupy , ale niemniej zapomniana Louren ! Pomachała do publiczności . Po chwili nagle pokaz świateł się skończył a Vicey radośnie siadła w swym ruchowym fotelu. Chris : Oraz ostatnia grupa tego wieczoru ! Powitajcie Richarda wraz ze swoją grupą . Na scenę jako pierwszy wszedł Richard , rozwiną wachlarz z banknotów i rzucił nimi w górę . Na ekranie pojawiły się spadające monety. Chris : Bystry i waleczny Valior ! Wyszedł ukłaniając się publiczności . Chris : Natarczywy nastolatek Stasiek ! Wyszedł szpanerkim krokiem na scenę . Chris : Słodka , delikatna i tajemnicza .. Annaliese ! Pojawiła się i delikatnym krokiem zawirowała , ukłaniając się . Chris : Oraz również wspaniała Amelia ! Wyszła i pomachała do publiczności . Chris : Richard właśnie siada w swym fotelu a my dziękujemy całej trójce za wejście . Vince : OoYCH33 /Vyh@@$H :** aHH SWeeTT!! Chris : Yyy ? Vicey : tffÓy333 słłiiiT ;) ;ppp) Chris : Może ktoś inny powie coś co zrozumiem . Pearl : Powiedziała, że się cieszy i jest zachwycona występami . Ja również , że to było sexi i na poziomie. Richard : Zgadzam się , wszystko wyszło idealnie . Poza trochę twoim strojem Chris . Chris : Serio !? Pearl : Ta .. i trochę twarz wypada zmienić . Chris : To naturalne ! Pearl : No to nie wiem co jej zrobiłeś . Pokarała cię ładnie . Chris : Ehh Uśmiechnął się i podszedł do kamery . Chris : Po krótkiej reklamie zaczniemy pierwsze występy na żywo ! Do zobaczenia potem ! Vicey : koFFFcham bardzio! ;)) ;*** x3 3 V00ic@ ! Występy 1/3 Chris : Witam po przerwie ! Nie przedłużajac zapraszam was na pierwszy występ ! Oto nasza uczestniczka ! Manali Manali Na scenę wchodzi Manali . Staje przez chwilę i nagle zaczyna śpiewać . [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLQl3WQQoQ0 Klik! Zakończyła swój występ w olśniewającym stylu. Chris : Wybornie jak na faworytkę przystało ! Macha się żegnając , publiczność wiwatuje. Amelia Chris : Czas na kolejną równie wspaniałą gwiazdkę ! Oto Amelia ! Amelia nagle wychodzi i zaczyna śpiewać . Klik! Zakończyła swój występ a publiczność oddała gromkie brawa. Chris : Ahh , muzyka dla mych uszu . Wysłała buziaka i się pożegnała . Christina Chris : I oto kolejna wspaniała , wschodząca artystka ! Powitajcie Christinę . Nagle scena się ściemnia i pojawia się widok budynków. Christina zaczyna śpiewać. Klik! Zakończyła to wielkim zniknięciem ze sceny . Chris : Jedno słowo .. Bosko !! Stanisław Chris : A oto ostatni uczestnik w tej części ! Powitajcie Stanisława. Nagle pojawił się się w oddali widok płomieni. Stanisław był ubrany jak rockmen i zaczął śpiewać. Klik! Kończy to luzacką pozą i typowym wyrzutem . Chris ; Wow ! Nie dość , że genialny wokal to jeszcze szacun za choreografię ! Poziom jest dziś wysoki ! Ale niestety zapraszam was na kolejną przerwę . Nie zmieniajcie kanału . Szybro wrócimy by móc obejrzeć kolejne występy . Występy 2/3 Chris : Witam po niesamowicie krótkiej przerwie i dziękuję za cierpliwość . Żeby nie trzymać w napięciu , oto kolejny zawodnik ! Armando Chris : Zapraszam Armando ! Na scenę wszedł odpicowany Armando. Wziął mikrofon i zaczął śpiewać. Klik! Podkoniec rzucił mikrofonem prosto w widownie. Chris : Nie powiem ! To się nazywa właśnie bitwa ! trzeba dawać z siebie wszystko ! Lauren Chris : Zapraszam następną śpiewaczkę , oto Lauren ! Na scenę wchodzi Louren w zwykłym ubraniu , ale nagle je zdziera wychodząc w olśniewającej sukni rozpoczynając występ . Klik! Chris : Brawo .. brawo ! Zaczął klaskać jak opętany . Chris : Nic nie zwycięży dzisiejszych występów dziewczyn ! Mocha Chris : Oto kolejna zawodniczka ! Mocha ! Na scenę wchodzi Mocha i zaczyna śpiewać . Klik! Chris : Mimo , że nie latam byłem właśnie w niebie . Zaczął klaskać . Chris : Perfekt ! Todd Chris : I na deser , łamacz serc Todd ! Na scenę wchodzi Todd i od razu gdy zaczął występ tłum fanek zaczął krzyczeć. Klik! Na scenę jedna z fanek próbowałą go złapać , ale powstrzymała ją ochrona. Chris : trzeba mu przyznać . Powodzenie to on ma. A my widzimy się zaraz po raz kolejny ! Zapraszam na reklamę . Występy 3/3 Chris : Witam po przerwie ! Właśnie trwa wspaniały odcinek The Voice w którym zacięcie zawodnicy mierzą swoje muzyczne zdolności by móc wygrać wpaniałe nagrody i uraczyć nas swymi występami ! jeśli o tym mowa .. Annaliese Chris : Czas na kolejną zawodniczkę ! Annaliese ! Dziewczyna weszła na scenę lekko zdenerwowa . Po chwili zaczęła śpiewać . Klik! Publiczność wstała i zaczęła krzyczeć i klaskać z radości . Chris : To było piękne .. Marzenia się spełniają , a niemożliwe staje się możliwe. Wydmuchał się w husteczkę. Kenneth Chris : Czas by na sceę zagościł kolejny niegrzeczny chłopak ! Kenneth ! Na scenę wpadł Kenneth , który zaczął szaleństwo . Klik! Publiczność przez cały występ się świetnie bawiła machając i rozładowujac energię. Chris : Ten to ma powera ! Woww ! Aż chce się wszystko ! Misty Chris : Roznosi mnie energia , a to już kolejna zawodniczka ! Oto Misty. Nagle na scenię rozpościera się mgła z krórej wyskakuje Misty rozpoczynając występ. Klik! Zakończyła występ równie efektownym zniknięciem . Chris : Ma zadatki na bycię gwiazdą ! Ale przed sławą nikt nie ucieknie ! Valior Chris : No i doszliśmy do końca .. Ostatni śpiewajacy , Valior ! Nagle scena zrobiłą się ciemniejsza i zaczęło bić oślepiające śwatło rozpoczynając ostatni występ. Klik! Podkoniec wyciągnął miecz , zrobił parę akrobacji z nim i rzucił prosto w biurko jury więcząc występ Chris : No to było .. jednym słowem .. chore i zajebiste ! Brawa ! świetne zakończenie świetnego dnia. Mam nadzieję , że macie swoich faworytów . Szczerze ciężko będzie mi wybrać kto ma odpaść .. Jury też miało by problem . Ale od tego jesteście wy widzowie ! Zapraszam do głosania , przedstawimy wam krótki filmik z występów każdego uczestnika . Zagłosujcie na swojego faworyta ! Oto nasz program The Voice ! Tutaj najważniejszy jest głos ! Wyniki Na scenie znajdował się Chris a przy nim stali trenerzy i ich drużyny. Chris: Zasady te same co w zeszłym tygodniu. Dziś poznamy finałową 9. A więc, rozpocznijmy, pierwsza drużyna Pearl. Cała jej drużyna podchodzi bliżej. Chris: Pierwsze miejsce i wynik 94, 47& poparcia zyskuje.. ... ... ... ... Mocha! Mocha się cieszy i idzie za kulisy Chris: Ostatnie, nie zagrożone i drugie miejsce z poparciem 84, 21% zyskuje.. ... ... ... Armando! Armando pokazuje znak pokoju i odchodzi. Chris: Pozostali: Kenneth i Manali. Ostatnim, bezpiecznym i przechodzącym do 3 etapu z poparciem 73,68% otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Kenneth! ! Manali jedynie 42,10%. Kenneth szczęśliwy od odchodzi a Manali wychodzi wyjściem przegranych. Chris: A ja zapraszm drużynę nr.2, Richard. Zawodnicy podchodzą do Chris'a. Chris: Pierwsze miejsce i poparcie 94, 74% otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Amelia! Amelia szczęśliwa odchodzi. Chris: Drugie, niezagrożone miejsce z poparciem 89,74% zyskuje.. ... ... ... Annaliese! Annaliese odchodzi. Chris: No i pozostali nam.. Valior i Stanisław.. jeden z was otrzymał.. 78,95% poparcia. Tą osobą jest.. ... ... ... Valior! Stanisław, jedynie 42,11%. Valior odchodzi szczęśliwy a Stanisław wychodzi wyjściem przegranych. Chris: Zapraszam ostatnią drużynę.. Vicey. Drużyna podchodzi do Chrisa. Chris: Poparcie 89,48% i pierwsze miejsce otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Misty! Misty odchodzi szczęśliwa. Chris: Drugie miejsce przez jeden procent mniej czyli 89,47% otrzymuje... ... ... ... Todd! Todd odchodzi. Chris: Pozostała mi tutaj Lauren i Christina. Jedna z was otrzymała 84, 21% poparcie.. to poparcie otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Lauren! Christina, przykro mi.. 57,90% to za mało. Lauren dołącza do grupy a Christina wychodzi wyjściem przegranych. Chris: A ja zapraszam na następny tydzień! W następnym odcinku wystąpi tylko 9! A teraz dobranoc. Kategoria:Odcinki - The Voice